The present invention is related to a tool, and more particularly to a locating structure of an adjustable open wrench.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/099,717 of this applicant discloses an adjustable wrench with two movable jaws. In the adjustable wrench, the two jaws are movable away from each other or toward each other. Some characteristics of the above patent application are independently disclosed in the present application.